Fanning the Fox
by Elemental Demon
Summary: Temari is looking for a way to re ay naruto for everything he's done for her:narutema, lemon


**Hey this is Elemental Demon and my newest one-shot involving Naruto x Temari, hope you like it.**

**This story contains the following: sex , graphic language. This story is basically just smut.**

"Hello" person speaking

"_Hello" person thinking_

Hello- overview or narration

** Fanning the Fox**

Xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxx xxxxxx

It's been several weeks since Gaara was recued by Naruto and I haven't found a way to repay him for retrieving him and bringing him back to life. I just don't want to repay him for that but for everything he's done for Gaara. After a few more days I finally found a perfect reward for him. I've noticed that beneath his mask lays not a bright sunny boy, but rather a man who needs love. The gift I have for him is the gift of love. (I know it's cheesy but it works)

Xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxxx xxxx **leaf village- Naruto's apartment **xxxxx xxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxx

Temari, wearing a more revealing outfit than she usually wears in her outfit her beauty and figure was fully revealed to the world, stood at Naruto's door step summoning the nerve to knock at his door. After the moment she knocks, the door opened to she the man she owes so much to staring confused at her wondering why she was here and amazed at her beauty.

"Temari what are you doing here" he said continuing to staring at her looking at her amazing beauty and way she was at his doorstop, silently a blush grew on his face. Temari noticing this action decided to make her move.

"My I come in" she said smiling and looking innocently at him. Not knowing what she was about to do, he nodded at stood aside as she walked in shaking what she had to arouse him. Naruto instantly blushing staring intently at her moving body, a growing feeling starting to rise up in his pants.

"Why are you here" Naruto finally having the courage to ask her, looking at her intently at her as he sat down on a chair near the table, never letting his eyes off Temari.

"I came here to see you, Naruto," she said not giving up her since of innocence; she gave him a sweet sexy smile, making him grow even hornier.

'why did you come to see me" he said the once small blush became a full heavy blush. Temari saw this and started to make her move, she slowly walked up to him and sat on his lap, her breasts right in his face.

"I'm here to repay you for everything you've done for me: restoring Gaara's humanity and rescuing him from those bastards Akatsuki" she said as she pressed a sensually kiss on his forehead.

"You don't need to repay me" he said getting up and stepping away form Temari "I think you need to leave."

"Now, we don't need that" she said as she walked up to him and pushing him on the table "I do need to repay you" she placed butterfly kisses on his lips and cheeks.

"Temari please, you don't want to do this" he pleaded with her trying to control his emotions and trying to keep his perfect mask on.

"You don't have to have that mask on anymore, I know you want this and so do I and I can admit that I have feelings for you" she said, Naruto stared at her in a shocked state at the revelation."I can even admit that I love you" with that sentence she placed a soft loving kiss on his lips.

"I have feelings for you too" he said once she released his lips, she was the one in shock now" I thought you were with Shikamaru otherwise I would have come up to you" he said returning the kiss he received.

"What do you like about me" she asked puzzled, looking at him with curiosity.

"Your beautiful, strong, smart, and confident" he said all of his words making her blush even more. Naruto finally gaining the strength he needed to get off the table and take Temari in to his room.

As he entered the room he grabbed Temari and slowly rested her on his bed. He got on to the bed and kissed her and nibbled on her neck. Temari was growing exceedingly hot as naruto continued to kiss her neck.

"Naruto please make love to me" she pleaded; Naruto complied as he started to remove her cloths as she worked on taking his cloths off. Finally after what had seemed forever all the clothing that remained were Naruto's bowers and Temari's panties.

Naruto started to play with Temari's breasts as she placed his he right hand on his concealed member and stared to rub it. Naruto grew to the peak of were he had to take her. He got up and removed her panties and stared to play with her clit as he placed one finger into her and stared to finger Temari as she moaned wildly t the extraordinary feeling.

"Oh Naruto, please give it to me "she tried as she tried to remove his boxers, he immediately removed them for her revealing his eight inch member. Temari grew hornier by looking at his hard member; she placed her hands at her pussy spreading it to invite Naruto's friend. Naruto immediately got the hint and positioned himself ready to penetrate her.

"Go ahead, Naruto" she said bracing herself, Naruto slowly trusted himself in her and started a slow pace.

"On god you're so tight" he moaned grinding his member in and out of her.

"Faster, harder" she yelled, Naruto obeyed and started to go at a faster pace and banged harder into her. Temari started to moan deeply and passionately.

"Oh god I'm Cuming" he said feeling a sudden urge of ecstasy. Temari could only moan as she shared a orgasmic release with her lover.

After an hour of different positions the two lovers finally collapsed in one heavy orgasm. As the two laid in bed Temari instantly cuddled into Naruto's embrace as she keep one of her hands on her stomach praying for a silent miracle.

Xxx xxxxx xxxxxx xxxxx xxx xxxx **3 years later** xxxxxx xxxxx xxxxx xxxx xxxxx xxxxxxx

Naruto and Temari after there night together had a beautiful baby boy and got married, Gaara was not pleased at first but got use to the idea that his first friend became his brother. Naruto soon became the hokage after the defeat of Mandara. Together the happy couple lived happily ever after. (Please excuse the corny ending)

Xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ihoped you liked it, so do whatever you please- favorite, review, etc.-I don't care, I just hope you liked it.**

**Elemental Demon**


End file.
